I'm in Love With My Brother?
by whyharroder
Summary: Sakura was abused by her father, so she ended up an orphan. Now shes 15 and sent to live with the Uchihas. Sakura soon finds out that it can be a VERY good thing to live with the Uchihas. main pair: SasuSaku
1. Prologue

**so this is my first fanfic! Yay newbiess. I've been reading fanfics for a WHLIE and this came to me and I was like "I HAVE GOT TO BLESS THOSE READERS WITH THIS AMAAZING STORY!" so,,I love the people who read this**

* * *

Craap. I seriously wanted to wait it out until I turned 18 but NOOO.  
They had to freakin adopt me.

I guess you could say I'm an orphan, but that's not completely true. I mean, most of the other kids here have been abandoned by their parents or something like that, but not me. My mom died when I was born, so I never got to meet her. From the pictures I've seen, she looked like me, except her hair was red, and mine was pink. We have the same eyes though. Soft, deep green eyes, bigger than normal, but it doesn't bother me. The neighbors used to tell me how peaceful she was. She was also and environmentalist, so I try to stay green, for her. I wonder why she fell in love with my dad, being the litterer he is.

My dad. I can't say that I've had many happy memories with him, and I won't pretend that I have. In truth, he is an animal. Ever since I was able to understand him, he hated me. Always making fun of my hair. And my forehead.

"You disgust me!" he would yell, "I cannot believe a hideous creature like you came out of my beautiful wife. She probably died seeing how ugly you were. You _murdered_ her."

Until my 10th birthday, it was only words he hurt me with. I guess when I was 10 he thought hurting me with words wasn't enough. He needed see the pain I was in, as if my tears weren't enough. He wanted me to bruise. I've gotten over a hundred of them. I started counting them one time, but after a while I couldn't tell the difference between the new bruises and the old bruises. As if that wasn't enough, he raped me too. I lost my virginity when I was only 11. **Eleven**. Maybe I looked too much like my mom. I'm going on a bit too much, so I think I'll stop there. It wasn't long after he started raping me that the police found out. I was put in this stupid orphanage when I was 12, and not one family has wanted to adopt me.

Now I'm 15 and I'm getting a family. Oh joy. I only needed to wait 3 more years. Seriously, this is just my luck.

"Sakura-chan, do you want to know a little about your family?" the orphanage receptionist asked me. "You seem nervous."

"Uhh.. sure." I nodded, only because the awkward silence between us was getting on my nerves.

"Okay. You will be living with the Uchihas. They are a wealthy family in Konoha, which is only a few hours away from here. Your mother will be Mikoto Uchiha and your father will be Fugaku Uchiha. You will have 2 brothers, but I have no information on them."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Ahh! So that's it. and i know its short, but its JUSTT the prologue so… Vampire Diaries is on tonight! Anyone excited? Haha…. So I'll be updating this tomorrow or Saturday if enough people review because.. obviously I have NO life.**

**Reviews make me happpy(: even the mean ones.**


	2. Santa and the New Family

**Heyy guys! I'm back(: I know, you love me. Like I said last time I have no life. Anyways, here's chapter 1 and I gotta say, I had a VERY hard time writing this. But read it anyway!**

_Thinking_

**Sakura's Inner**

**(Oh thanks to those who reviewed the prologue! It seriously made my day)**

* * *

The Uchihas? Sakura _Uchiha_. I guess it has a nice ring to it. But seriously, don't I get a say in this? And why me?

"Sakura-chan, the taxi is ready for you." said the old lady. _A taxi? _I thought they would be picking me up. But whatever, I wasn't looking forward to the awkward silence in the long car ride the way there, which was waaaay longer than the damn lady said it would be, I thought about school. I'm not really a shy person, but I don't get attached to too many people. The only person I had at the orphanage was TenTen. Ugh. School. I would be a… sophomore? I don't know. Everyone was in the same class at the orphanage.

**Alright, enough about school, what about your two new brothers?**

I really don't feel like thinking about them. Seriously, sharing a house with boys? Uggh.

**What if they're hot?**

Eww! Oh Kami! They're gonna be my _brothers_ for crying out loud. I shuddered at the thought and the taxi driver looked at me strangely.

"Uhh… hahaha. How long until we get there?" I asked. He reminded me of Santa Clause, only his beard was dirty and he wasn't jolly like the old man. It was obvious he only took this job because he was desperate, probably waiting for the holidays to start back up again so he could work at some crappy mall.

"About 5 minutes." FIVE MINUTES!? WHAT? I was soooo not ready. My hair looked alive, and my makeup was smeared.

"Can we stop at a gas station or something?" He grunted, but pulled over. Only, it wasn't a gas station, but a lone porta-potty. _Thanks Santa._

Oh Kami! There was a mirror! Good thing for that or little kids would have to be informed of Santa's death due to an angry Sakura. I managed to fix my shoulder-lengthed hair, with the help of a black ribbon. I decided on taking all the makeup off my face, and started over, so that took a good 10 minutes.

"Hurry up in there!" Santa yelled. I just ignored him and pulled out some clothes from my backpack. I wore a pair of faded jeans, and a black and white flannel shirt.

Santa drove me to the Uchihas within 5 minutes, like he said earlier. I couldn't lie. The house was freakin' huge. I mean, it only had 1 floor, but it was wide. There was a wooden porch that looked like it stretched all around the house. Red and white flowers covered the front lawn beautifully, and I noticed a banner type thing hanging off one of the walls. It had a weird circular symbol on it, in white and red. _Probably their clan symbol_, I thought. It is kind of like mine, as far as the circular part of it goes. A tall, brown-haired man stepped out of the house, followed by a woman. I guessed that they were Fugaku and Mikoto_. This is it_. I thought as I stepped out of the taxi.

"Hello, Sakura." Fugaku greeted me. _He knew my name?_

**Well. DUH he knew your name. He ADOPTED you for Kami's sake.**

_Oh. That's right. _"Hello Fugaku-san." He chuckled and was about to say something until Mikoto interrupted.

"Sakura-chan! Can I … hug you?"

**She's a little weird. **_No she's just a little friendly._** A **_**little?**_ _Fine a lot. Now would you just SHUT UP!?_

I stepped forward to her, and she all but suffocated me. " I. CAN'T. BREATE. M-MIKOTO-SAN.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan!" I just backed up and caught my breath. "Fugaku, go get Sasuke and Itachi."

_Sasuke? Itachi? _I wondered who they were, until the oxygen came back to my brain and I remembered I would have 2 brothers. Ugh. _**Brothers.**_

Two boys came out, or should I say 2 _men_ came out. Wow. I was stuck with two VERY gorgeous guys. Too bad their off-limits.

"Hello Sakura-chan, I'm Itachi and this emo over here is Sasuke." The older of the two brothers said.

"Nice to meet you, Itachi-san." Sasuke grunted and I looked over at him "And nice to meet you as well, Sasuke-san."

"Please," Itachi said, "There is no need to be formal, Sakura-chan, you may call me Itachi-kun. We are, after all, siblings now."

"Me too! Me too!" Mikoto screamed, "Call me Mikoto-chan! Mikoto-chan! You can call your father, father, and Sasuke can be called Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." I heard Sasuke talk for the first time. "She may NOT add that suffix to my name. We are strangers, after all." That hurt. I mean, could he at least try and act nice around me for a few days?

"Sasuke! Apologize. Now!" Fugaku slapped the back of Sasuke's head, but there was no reaction. _Fugaku is not abusive. Fugaku is not abusive. Fugaku is not abusive. No. He is NOT like your old dad._

"I don't want to." Sasuke retorted. And with that, he left.

_Damn. That guy's a jerk._

**But a **_**hot **_**jerk.**

_Won't you EVER shut up?_

**Nope.**

**Yay! Chapter 1! I know Sasuke is acting like a total bastard right now, but it'll change later. I promise(: Umm… is this long enough? It seems okay to me, but tell me if you like or don't like it. ALSOO! I think I'm gonna update when I have a total of 10 reviews. I know, im evil.**

**ANYYYWHO… review and make me happy(:**


	3. A Sanin?

**Wow. I actually have readers(: You guys make me so happy. Hehe… anywaay, I watched the Avatar tonight and it was SOO good! Here's chapter 3 and thanks for reviewing this story. It's my first! :P ( I know they're out of character, but I like them the way they are)**

**Thank you ****SaiW. and miss kaitlin inuzuka for reviewing both of my chapters! **

**Oh and I keep forgetting this…**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, but I do own Sasuke. Muahahahaha…. **

* * *

"Itachi-kun, go show Sakura to her room." ordered Fugaku.

"Yes… Sakura," He paused and looked at me. "Where is your luggage?"

"I'll get it." Santa huffed. I forgot he was still here. I only had one suitcase, but I could tell he was struggling. So, I walked over and helped him. "Thank you." He said.

"No problem, _Santa_." His eyes started to twitch violently. _Whoops. It kinda just slipped out._

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" he asked.

'**Great. Now you've done it. First you pissed off the hottie, and now him. Who's next?'**

_It just slipped out! It's NOT my fault._

"Uhh… What are you talking about?" **That's good. Deny it.**

"I heard you. You called me," he cringed, "Santa."

"No I didn't" I said innocently.

"I'm not stupid. You ugly bi…."

"Excuse me?" Fugaku interrupted. "Where you going to call my daughter a bitch?" Even though the glare he shot Santa was deadly, he still sounded calm.

"What? No I didn't. Goodbye." Before he left, he turned to me and shot a _this-isn't-over_ stare.

As soon as he left, I let out a sigh. Mikoto, Itachi, and even Fugaku burst into laughter. "What?!"

"Were you really afraid of that fat ass?" Itachi questioned after he calmed down and caught his breath.

"No. It's just that… I… I'm not comfortable with fighting."

"Oh.." replied, akwardly. We all kinda just stood there for a minute until Sasuke ran over to us.

"What was all that noise?" he asked.

"Nothin." Itachi smirked.

"Hn." '**Wow. There's a real chatterbox.' **

_Shut up! I can't hear what they're saying!_

"Sakura? Are you coming or what? You're wasting my time." I could hear Sasuke say. Fugaku must have told Sasuke to take me to my room, instead of Itachi. _Greeeat._

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. Coming!" He was pulling my suitcase and looked way too annoyed than he should have been. "Sooo…" I tried.

"Would you just shut up? Seriously I don't even know why Mikoto-san wanted to adopt a weak little girl like you."

"Heh? Did you just call me little? I'm probably the same age as you!" There was no denying in the weak part, though.

"Hn." '**Is that all he can say?' **

Sasuke abruptly stopped, and I bumped into his back.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun. You just stopped so fas…"

"I told you. Don't add that suffix to my name." he interrupted me.

"Sorry Sasuke-k… Sasuke." It seemed like I was apologizing a lot to him.

"This is your room. Unfortunately for me, my room is next to yours, and Itachi's is next to mine. If you don't need anything else, I'll go." He grunted and walked away.

"Okay. Not that I really needed any help, but this suitcase is pretty heavy." I murmured, but he couldn't hear me. After I finally finished unpacking I headed to the main room of the house.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Father, why would you adopt a… a girl?"

"Do you have problems with women?" he smirked.

"No." I said all too fast, " It's just that she's weak. How could you adopt a girl that will disgrace the Uchiha clan? It looks like she hasn't trained at all. She wouldn't even stand up to me! She…"

"Sasuke. Enough. Sakura is very strong, she just hasn't been able to see her powers yet."

"Powers?" I asked.

He laughed quietly and said, "Yes, powers. You probably haven't heard about this yet, but Sakura is a special kunoichi."

"WHAT!? She CANNOT be a kunoichi! She has no forehead protector! She hasn't trained yet! She hasn't even been to the academy!"

"That is true, but Sakura is a…" he paused.

"A WHAT! SHE"S A WHAT?"

"Calm down Sasuke." he paused, as if he was debating whether or not to tell me. "Sakura is a reincarnation of a powerful, yet evil sanin."

"Who? There have only been 3 sanin. Is she Tsunade?" I asked that, and I realized that Tsunade was not evil, in fact, she was the Hokage.

"No." he sighed, "Orochimaru."

* * *

**Sorry my chapters are short, but this story is actually hard for me to write, so if you have any ideas, I just might put them in(: Oh and if you're confused about the whole reincarnation thing, this is like 70 years after the actual Naruto so Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru are dead, but the other characters aren't. Next update will probably be in… a few days? idk hahaha but I neeeeds some ideas!**

**Make me Happy! Review! …..So bye.**


	4. The Walk to the Acadamy

**helllo everybody! I know its been like 2 weeks ****SORRRY! I had to help my parents paint the house (DEFINATLY ****NOT**** FUN) and for some straaange reason, my teachers were given me tons of homework and stuff so sorry, again. Here's this chapter anyways, and I know some may not like this, but ****I'M TAKING ITACHI OUT.**** Sowwy, but its just easier to write it like this.**

* * *

"Orrrochimmaru?" I asked. "Why?"

"Well Sasuke, we don't know." He doesn't know? How can he be positive she is actually what he thinks.

"How do you know she is?" I pondered.

"Hokage-sama told us. It is our mission." Fugaku answered.

"Mission? What mission?" I was never told of any missions. Why would he keep it from me?

"We have been ordered to watch Sakura closely, so Mikoto-chan thought it was best if we adopted her." _Of course Mikoto-chan would think that. She's always wanted a daughter._

"Why didn't anyone tell me this? Huh?" I yelled, fuming with anger.

"Sasuke." He said firmly. "That doesn't matter. You are now a part of this mission."

"Hn. Nobody told me."

"Sasuke, my son, I would advise you to stop interrupti…"

"Good afternoon, father." Sakura walked in.

"Ah. Sakura. How do you like your new room?" Fugaku put on a smile, but I could tell it seemed fake.

**Sakura's POV**

"It's very nice, thank you. I just came to ask you about school." I announced.

"Yes, of course. I have already enrolled you into the academy." **'Wow. That's an original name for a highschool.'**

"The academy?" I asked.

"Yes. Sakura, I understand that you were born into a civilian family." Fugaku said. I nodded. "Well, I see that you have potential." '_Potential? Oh Kami. He's not thinking of making me a ninja. Is he?'_

'**Sorry to burst your bubble, but I think he is.'**

'_Great.'_

"The academy is a school to train children to become ninja." Fugaku confirmed my worst fear.

"Children?" I asked wearily.

He then explained to me that since I've never learned anything, I would have to be with kids younger than me. _Why me?_

"Don't worry." Fugaku said. "Sasuke is going to be an assistant teacher there, along with his team-mate, Naruto Uzumaki."

"I am?" Sasuke questioned. "Since when?"

"I thought that it would be a great opportunity to get to know each other."

_Kill me now…. Please?_

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

I went to my room and lay down. '**Tomorrow will be hell.'**

'_Tell me about it'_

In the morning, Sasuke RUDELY woke me up and walked me to the academy.

"Soo… how long do you think I'll have to stay at the academy?" I tried.

"Hn. I dunno." _Thanks for the answer._

"Oh. Okay." We were quiet for a while, but it started to get uncomfortable so I tried again. "What's Naruto like?"

"The dobe? Oh he's like you." He smirked.

"Really? How?" I wondered, since Sasuke's only talked to me, like twice.

"Heh. He's _annoying._" My eyebrow started to twitch, and I stopped walking.

"Excuse me?" I questioned. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY calls me annoying.

"I said… you're both **annoying**." He retorted.

'**Are you gonna take that?'**

I started walking again, and caught up to him. "Oh. That's what I thought." It looked like he was smirking, and I couldn't take in anymore. So, I tripped him.

"OOF." I started laughing so hard, I was about to cry. "What the hell?"

'**Uh Oh… He sounds pissed.'**

'_I don't care. I didn't do anything.'_

'**So you're gonna play it innocent again… I see.'**

"Sasuke-kun! Are you alright? I think you might have tripped over a pebble.." I squealed like a little fan-girl as I bent down to help him up.

"Hn. Don't call me that." He grunted and shoved me aside.

'**Seems like he didn't notice YOU were the one that tripped him.'**

"Sorrrry, Sorrrry. Jeeez." I said.

Another moment of awkwardness…

"What did I ever do to you that makes you hate me so much?" I decided to ask.

'**NOOOO! Why'd ya do that! You Dumb ass! He's probably gonna get mad or something!'**

'_I'm… curious.'_

'**Ahh.. That will be a great thing to write on your tombstone, **_**Curiosity killed the cat…**_** I can picture it now…'**

'_Ehemm… I don't know if you knew this, but if I die, then you die too.'_

'…'

"Hn." Sasuke growled.

"Uhh… was that supposed to be an answer?" I asked. _'What's with this guy and one syllable answers?'_

"You didn't do anything… I just don't like you. That's all there is to it, and we're getting close to the school, so I suggest that you shut up" He finally spoke.

'**Never mind. I liked him better when he didn't talk at all. That bastard.'**

'_Yeah.'_

* * *

**Alrightyy! That's it! I hope you liked it, but this was pretty much just a filler chapter. I know I have been a bad writer on this chapter ****So, as always, REVIEW! (:**

**OOOH! And to those who read the manga, TAKE THAT KARIN! Lolol and I think its gonna end up SasuSaku, since she was the one who made the curse mark recede in the chunin exams, I think that Sakura will be able to get Sasuke out of the darkness… but that's just me.**


	5. I can throw a kunai?

**Sorry about the once a week updates, but I've been kinda busy lately. This chapter's a little short, but that's where I thought it should end. Anyways, enjoyy!**

* * *

"Sasuke-teme! You're a little…late." A boy with messy blonde hair yelled. "Hey! You must be Sasuke-teme's new lil sis!…" He was now talking to me.

"Yes, I am his sister, Sakura, but I'm the same age as him." I replied. This kid was a little too hyper for me. It was like you could feel his energy everywhere.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't know! … Anyways, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Konoha's #1 ninja!"

"Nice to meet you." I smiled. I don't know how, but Naruto's presence was almost… comforting. Unlike Sasuke's.

"C'mon dobe. We're late." Sasuke growled, walking into the building.

"I feel bad for you Sakura-chan. The teme's pretty cold if you don't know him. I've known him for years and he doesn't talk much. Hey! I got an idea! Maybe after training we can go to Ich-…."

"Hello! You must be Sakura Haruno-Uchiha. I'm Iruka, a teacher here."

"Nice to meet you, Iruka-sensei." I said a bit shyly. As I walked in the room, I couldn't help but notice that the entire class was filled with 10 year olds! "Oh Kami! What the hell!" I screamed. "Why are there a bunch of little kids here? Oh Kami, Oh Kami Pleeeeease say this isn't my class!"

"Heheh. Sorry Sakura-chan. You're a little behind in the training, so you have to be with toddlers." Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey buddy! We are NOT toddlers! We are ninja of the leaf!" A young boy with spiky brown hair whined.

"Konohamaru! I haven't seen you in like, forever!" Naruto celebrated, giving the little tike a bear hug.

'**What's with this village? They seem to be a bunch of weirdo's.'**

'_I agree.'_

"Naruto?" the little boy questioned. "Why are you here?"

"Hahah! Guess what! I'm helping Iruka-sensei at the academy!" Naruto screamed.

'**Can that guy tone it down a notch? I think my ears are bleeding.'**

'_Yeah, he's loud… but I think we might just be friends.'_

"Soo…. What do we learn here anyways?" I asked, turning to Iruka-sensei. I don't know if I showed it, but I was extremely nervous.

"Well, Sakura-chan" 'Why do these people keep adding –chan to my name?' "Here we learn all the ninja rules, train with weapons, and pretty much start your life as a leaf shinobi."

"Oh." I could barely speak. I've never even punched someone before, and now they wanna teach me how to kill somebody? This cannot be good.

I sat down next to Konohamaru and his friend Moegi. The other guy had snot dripping from my nose, so I decided to stay as far away as possible from him. "Today we will be working with kunai." Naruto announced. The whole class yelled happily, but I wished this wouldn't happen. We headed out to the training grounds and there were three targets.

"Everybody standing to the left will be with Naruto, the middle will be with me, and the right will be with Sasuke." Iruka said.

Shit! I was with Sasuke. Just my luck.

"Make sure you stand correctly, or you will never hit the target." Sasuke informed. His voice was different from when he talked to me. Then, it was cold and full of hate. Now, it was solid, but not cold, and almost…. I will never admit this to him, but it was almost soothing.

Thankfully, I was at the end of the line, so I could watch the others practice. Each of them missed.

'**NO! It's our turn! Don't embarrass me!'**

'_Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!'_

I picked up a kunai, and felt like I had done this before. I stepped and threw it.

"Wow, Sakura-chan! I didn't know you've done this before!" Konohamaru praised. I hit the target dead on. How the hell did I know what to do?

Maybe Sasuke will be nicer to me, since I hit it. When I looked up, he just glared.

'**What the hell's his problem? We hit it perfectly!'**

'_I…I really don't know.'_

"Umm… Sasuke how was that?"

"Hn."

'**WHAT! He didn't say that to the others! He gave them advice! What's his beef with us! We HIT IT GODDAMMIT!'**

'_Calm down. He's probably just surprised.'_

'**Mhmm. Whateever you saaay.' **My inner said sarcastically.

The rest of the day had even more surprises. I knew how to throw shuriken. I knew most of the ninja rules, besides the more recent ones, and there was one really weird part. When we were outside, training, a snake came up to me. It didn't want to bite me, but when Moegi came near me, it attacked her. Thankfully, it wasn't venomous, and Moegi was healed by a medic-nin.

_I really don't know how I knew what to do today. It's kinda scaring me.'_ I thought as I was walking home quietly with Sasuke.

'**Pshh. I thought it was freakin' awesome! Except for that snake thing. That, I'll admit, was weird. I think we're just naturally talented at being a ninja. It happens.'**

'_Maybe you're right.'_

'**Of course I am.'**

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a long snake following us home.

* * *

**Soo.. what'd ya think? I kinda liked this chapter if I do saay so myself. Happy Early Valentine's Day everybody! I'll try to update sooner, but I've been busy. **

**Another thing if you read the manga, what did you think about Sakura? I foresee a Team 7 reunion.. Also, WHY CAN'T KARIN DIE ALREADY!? She got stabbed in the heart; I know if I was stabbed in the heart, I would die. But then again, I'm not a drawing.**

**Review and I'll love you. Okay.. bye(:**


	6. I Do NOT Like Sasuke!

**Wow! Two chapters in one day! I know, you love me lots(: I was bored and I read LadyGhost92's review, so I decided to write. You can all thank her for this chapter. SO READ IT! -.-**

**I was just reading a review from Cheryblosom-chan which I love for reviewing all the time, and I REALLY hope you guys know I'm not a Sasuke Basher. I am just trying to get the relationship of him and Sakura from hate to love, if yah know what I mean. lol.**

**While I'm giving them away, here are some cookies for **Hazeljv, EmoVampireAlchemist**, and** .YUI.22. **for reviewing my story lots~ I'll give out some more next chapter, because so many of you are multiple reviewers. I love you guys for that (: **

* * *

It's been a while since I've been living in Konoha. Naruto and I have gotten to be like best friends, and Sasuke seems to have warmed up a bit. He's still pretty quiet, but he doesn't yell at me that much anymore.

"Hey, how come there are so many snakes in this village? I've seen about 10 today." I asked at the dinner table. Fugaku and Sasuke looked at each other. I don't really know what it means, but I'm sure they're keeping something from me.

"It just happens in this weather. They should only be out for another couple of weeks." Mikoto said, oblivious to whatever Fugaku and Sasuke were thinking.

"How was school today?" Fugaku asked, changing the subject.

"Um.. It was good. I hit the targets with shuriken and kunai on my first try." I said proudly.

"Hmm. Excuse me." Fugaku left the room, and I think he even left the house.

After dinner, I really wanted to train, so… I asked Sasuke for help.

"Why?" He asked, not really caring for what I had to say.

"I don't wanna be stuck with 10 year olds forever, I mean, would you?"

"Hn. Fine."

'**Did he just say yes?'**

'_I think he did!'_

Since he thought I was ready, we sparred. At first, I was getting beaten to a pulp, but I started to see his moves clearer. We were fighting equally until he did it.

He tripped and landed on top of me.

Not only did he do that, but while falling down, our lips touched. They felt soft, yet hard. When we finally hit the ground he looked into my eyes for a fraction of the second and quickly got up.

"Sorry." He said and walked away. I got a quick look at him and he was… blushing?

'**That bastard stole my first kiss!' **It's true. Even though my dad raped me, he hated me enough to never kiss me. He just did it and left.

'_It was an accident. It doesn't count.'_

My inner kept whining, but I managed to tune her out. This CANNOT be happening. I cannot.. er do not like Sasuke. He's my brother for Kami's sake! This is not good. This is not good! THIS IS NOT GOOD!

'**Okaaaay. Keep telling yourself that.'**

'_It isn't! I don't want him to kiss me!'_

'**Are you sure about that?'**

'_Yes! Now leave me alone and SHUT UP!'_

I went to bed that night thinking about Sasuke. Why can't I stop thinking about him? It's driving me INSANE!

'**Yah know, I was just thinking. If you marry him, you'll still have the same last name. OOOH! Would this be considered incest? Hmm… I think...'**

'_SHUT UP! I've told you that a million times! I'm not gonna marry that bastard! I won't! He's my brother! MY BROTHER! Do you hear me?! I, Sakura Haruno-Uchiha, am NOT attracted to that ice block of a man!'_

'**Alright, Alright. Sheesh. No need to be so defensive.'**

After she finally went quiet, I fell asleep.

**Fugaku's POV**

"Hokage-sama, I wish to speak with you about Sakura Haruno.

"Aa, Come in." The old man said in a tired voice. Being the 10th Hokage exhausted him, being so old.

"Lately, more and more snakes have been following her. I am worried." I said.

"I see… How is she doing at the academy?"

"I don't think she needs to be there anymore. She has the skill of a genin, but she is progressing every day. Do you think Orochimaru will try to overpower her soul and take her body?" Even though Sakura was just assigned to me as a mission, I still feel like she is really my daughter.

"Hmm… It's too early to tell, but I think that may be the case. When Orochimaru died, he used one of his own jutsu. This jutsu allows one's spirit to be placed in a random body in 100 years. It seems like the anniversary of his death was when Sakura was born."

"But will he come out soon?" I questioned, worried about my little girl.

"I think it takes time for his spirit to get strong again. If snakes have been following Sakura, then I would say yes, he will come out soon. For now, I will put Sakura on Kakashi Hatake's team, along with Sasuke and Naruto."

"Why them?" I interrupted, again.

"Sakura is becoming friends with them, isn't she?"

Really, she was only getting along with Naruto, but I decided not to tell him that. "Yes."

"Well, maybe if Naruto and Sasuke are around when Orochimaru comes out, they will give her the will power to stop."

"Yes, I'll inform Sasuke and Naruto. Thank you."

"Oh, Fugaku." He called.

"Yes?"

"Don't get to close to Sakura. She may not be the Sakura you know for long."

"I understand." I might want to pass that on to Sasuke. He's been less cold since Sakura's been staying with us. He wouldn't like it to hear that she could turn into some creepy pedophile with a need to learn all the jutsus in the world.

* * *

**There's that chapter. I really hate the ending to it though. Tell me what you think about it by clicking that cool lil button down there. Thanks for reading(: BYYYE**


	7. I Liked it

**YAY! I'm back! SOOOO UNBELIEVABLEY SORRY for the LOOOOONG wait. I've been a lazy ass and totallly forgot to update. ****So, for all the people that haven't given up on this story, here's the next chapter…. Finally! I KNOW ITS SHORT, BUT I AM PLANNING ON UPDATING WEEKLY NOW!**

"Really? You're not joking are you?!?" I asked.

"It's the truth. You're being assigned to team 7, along with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi Hatake." Fugaku confirmed.

'_**Finally! No more snot-nosed brats!'**_

'_I can't believe it, but im agreeing with you'_

'_**I knew you'd come around'**_

"Kakashi Hatake?" I asked, "Who is that?"

"He's the Jonin in charge of us."I heard. It was Sasuke.

"Oh! Sasuke! When did you get here?" I asked. For some reason, since the _"incedent"_, Sasuke has been making me really nervous. I don't know why, but I've been blushing more and I get really sweaty. Maybe its-

'_**Someone has a crush. Someone has a crush.'**_

'_I DO NOT!'_

'_**Hmph. You'll come around. I know it.'**_

I just started to tune her out. She was getting real annoying these days… I let my mind wander to other things, paying absolutely no attention to what Fugaku was saying. Somehow, Sasuke slipped into my head. After that, the kiss slipped into my head. It was so short, but I remember it clearly. I even let myself daydream about future kisses I wanted to have.

'_**AH HA! I knew it! You DO want to kiss him! You said so yourself!'**_

Crap. There was no getting out of this one.

'_Well, you see. The thing is. I-…'_

"Are you coming?" I was even hearing him in my thoughts. _What is with this guy and my mind?!?_

"Hello? Sakura? Are you-"

"Oh! Sorry! Where are we going again?" I asked as I realized he was actually talking and it wasn't my thoughts.

"Fugaku wanted me to explain some things to you, and he suggested we take a walk." _Is Fugaku like… playing match-maker? Seriously, who 'takes a walk' with a sibling?_

I followed him, out of the house, and onto a trail. "So you're going to be a genin now, but the chunin exams are only 2 months away. Father thinks that you should take them, but its completely up to you."

I sighed. This is just business. No 'How are yous' or anything. "Aren't you already a chunin?" I asked.

"Yeah… so?" he stared at me curiously.

'_**Oh Kami! His eyes are so damn sexy!'**_ She never shuts up!

"Well, don't you need a team of 3 to enter the chunin exams?" I questioned

"Well, yeah. Naruto and I are gonna retake them with you." I don't know why, but just the way he sai 'with you' made my knees go weak.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" He asked. DAMN! HE'S STARING AT ME!

"Y-Yeah." I managed to let out, recovering from the loss of blood from my head.

After a few long minutes of silence, I said, "T-Thank you, Sasuke." But all I received was a low 'Hn.' "Sasuke?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said without looking up.

"About that day …you know, when we were trainging…"

"Sorry. It was an accident." He mumbled, suddenly tensing.

"N-No. That's not what I was gonna say." I uttered, almost low enough to be a whisper.

'_**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DON'T BE A BITCH AND RUIN THIS FRIEND-FRIEND RELATIONSHIP! PLEEEASE DON'T RUIN THIS FOR ME!'**_ She went on, but I pushed her from my mind.

"What were you gonna say then?" Sasuke asked, a bit confused.

"I-"

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-kun! Dinner is ready!" Mikoto yelled from the house. I stopped, but Sasuke kept walking.

As soon as he was far enough away to not hear, I said it.

"I liked it."

* * *

**Again, It was short, and I'm sorry, but PLEASE (those who have not given up on this story) Review! Also, Check out my new maybe SasuSaku story**

**Strong Enough .net/s/5853756/1/Strong_Enough **

**SUMMARY: Sakura and her team leave the village in a desperate attempt to find Sasuke. They struggle, but are somehow getting closer to one another on the journey. Sakura is confused on who she does love, and who she should love. Can she figure it out? SAKUxWHO?**


	8. Dad?

'_**THANK KAMI FOR DINNER!'**_

'_Shut up. I know I shouldn't have tried to say that to him, but couldn't you at least be supportive?'_

'_**Nope.'**_

'_Thanks.'_

The other day, when I tried to confess my lust for Sasuke, I was interrupted. Now that I am sane, it was probably for the better. I mean, what would we do after that. We couldn't get married. Even if we are only adoptive siblings, that's taboo. Besides, he definitely doesn't feel the same way. I'm sure about that.

"Sakura, it's time to head out." Kakashi said. I met him yesterday after dinner. To be honest, he doesn't seem like a real ninja. He reads porn in public, is clueless, and is always late. Or that's what I'm told. "We are headed for the sound. There have been reports of a group of shinobi still loyal to the dead snake-sanin." At that, Sasuke immediately tensed. "Our mission is to find and capture them."

We nodded, and ran off. This was my first mission ever with Team 7, and it seems way higher than a D rank mission. Why would they assign this to our team, if they know I'm not even a chunin?

"Kakashi-sensei?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"Why am I on this team, if Naruto and Sasuke are already chunins?"

"The Hokage ordered it." He answered.

"Why would the-" I questioned, but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. Its fine though. All of the nations agreed to let them retake the exams with you." He turned around and gave me a one eyed smile.

"O-Oh." Was all I could say. I didn't push it any further, but I wondered why all of the nations were involved in the decision. I am just an ordinary girl, after all.

Kakashi lead us to a small village near the Sound. "We are only an hour away from the Sound, but we're not going there today."

"WHY!" Naruto whined.

"We need to come up with a plan. If we don't have one, this mission will surely fail." Kakashi sighed, somewhat annoyed.

"Where are we gonna stay for the night?" I asked. There didn't seem to be a hotel nearby.

Kakashi chuckled, "In the forest."

'_**WHAT DID HE SAY?'**_

'_I'm sure it was just a joke.'_

"We only have two tents, so you'll have to share with someone." He added.

"Wait. You're telling me… that we are actually sleeping in the forest? In tents?" I said.

"That's right Sakura-chan. You can share with me!" Naruto cheerily confirmed.

"No, she'll share with Sasuke." Kakashi ordered.

"WHAT!?" We yelled simultaneously.

'_**Hell yeah! You know you want to.'**_

'_NO! Its gonna be so awkward!'_

"Why do I have to share with him?" I whined.

"You're… siblings." Kakashi answered.

"Not blood-related!"

"Fine. You can share with me then." I eyed his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Never mind. I'll sleep with Sasuke."

"SAKURA-CHAN! That's gross!"

'_**SasuSaku TIME!'**_

'_Please, for once, SHUT THE HELL UP!'_

'_**Okay, okay. Geez.'**_

I started setting up our tent. "I got it." I heard Sasuke murmur.

"Oh. T-Thanks."

"Hn." I felt weird about letting him set it up by himself, so I helped. We were finished in less than ten minutes. Naruto and Kakashi, on the other hand, were still struggling.

"I'll go help them." I told Sasuke.

"Hn."

I should have just gone into the tent. The two idiots acted like they have never set up a tent before. I also should have asked Sasuke to help me out. But, after a long hour, we finally set it up.

I walked into my tent, ready to lay out my sleeping bag, only to find out that it was already in its place.

'_**Awh. Sasu-kun is so nice!'**_

'_Sasu-kun?'_

'_**Cute nickname, huh?'**_

'_Mhm.'_

"Sass-" he was already asleep, so I stopped. Laying next to him, I could feel his warmth. His personality seems cold, but his body says different. This was just too much. I want to roll over and tackle his lips.

'_**Nuh uh uuuh. No dirty thoughts about your brother.'**_

'_NOT BLOOD RELATED!'_

'_**It doesn't matter. You live in the same house, don't you?' **_I inwardly nodded. _**'See, it's just gross to think like you do. You pervert.'**_

'_You are so bipolar.'_

… Silence.

That night, it was very, _very_ hard to fall asleep.

Line.

"Sakura-chan, my beauty. Come to me. I will give you whatever you wish for." There was a raspy voice echoing inside my head.

"Where are you? Who are you?" I shouted. There was nothing surrounding me for a moment, but then the white surroundings changed. Now, I was in a lair. Somehow, I knew that I was underground. Was it a cave?

"Please, Sakura-chan, I need you."

"W-Who are you?" I screamed. There was a slight breeze in the cool air. How could there be a breeze underground.

The mysterious voice changed, "Sakura, help me." Sasuke's voice? "Sakura, please!" Yes, it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Where are you?!" I screamed.

"I'm in a room, straight ahead! Help me. Quickly!" He moaned in pain.

"I'm coming!" I cried as I ran to the room. I could see him, laying on a white bed. He looked weak. Very weak. "Sasuke! What happened to you!?"

"Come here, Sakura." I walked to his side. "Place your hand on my heart." I did as he asked. His hand grabbed mine, holding it in place.

"Sasuke, that hurts." I whined, but he was no longer Sasuke. He had turned into a pasty old man with onyx hair longer than mine.

"Sakura-chan. Thank you. Now, I will use your body to continue my wish." The old man spoke. His tongue slithered in and out of his mouth.

"N-No. It couldn't be." I gasped.

"Why yes, my dear. It is. I have just transferred bodies, but this one is now weak. That is why you don't see me like you used to.

"No. It's not you. It's not."

"Yes, but that's not the way you should treat your own father, now is it?"

"Let me go! Help! Sasuke help!"

"Oh. Your Sasu-kun is long gone. He was an easy kill. The cocky ones usually are." He grabbed my arm harder, and pushed it farther into his chest. A hole opened up, and started to suck me in.

"PLEASE! LET ME GO!" My _father_ only smirked and sucked me in.

Line.

"Sakura. Calm down. It's alright."

"Sasuke! You're okay!?" I panicked.

"Shh. I'm fine. Are _you _okay?" he asked.

"Mhm. It was only a nightmare." I answered. Sasuke's arms were wrapped around me, and I was… leaning on his… naked… chest.

"Oh. Go to sleep." He ordered, a bit sympathetic. Unfortunately for me, I could not fall asleep laying in his toned, sexy arms.


End file.
